In Search for Peace and a New Home
by chimmichangaa
Summary: Harry has been betrayed by his friends and those of who he thought as family and so Harry defeated Voldemort,faked his Death, took his revenge and left for a new World where he could find peace. But can he stand and see people dying? Of course not. As he stumbles in America in another dimension, he starts a new adventure. Powerful Harry! No ships. Crossover starts after 4 chapters.
1. Training to Fight

**Disclaimer-:** I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah... I don't own Avengers blah blah blah... First fic Enjoy

 **Chapter 1:-** **Training To Fight**

Sirius was dead. That was the only thing reflecting in the mind of one Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, who was on his way to his dorm from the Headmaster's office. Few moment ago, Professor Dumbledore had revealed to him the prophecy about him and Voldemort.

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies "_

This was the prophecy that made his life hell. His parents died to save him from Voldemort, he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle who hated him, he lived his 10 years in a cupboard, now Sirius was also dead. He felt guilty for Sirius' death. But he also knew that blame also laid on the shoulders of Dumbledore, Voldemort and most importantly Bellatrix Lestrange. He vowed to have revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort. It was his own one and only goal for justice for Sirius.

With that thought in his mind, Harry started walking towards the Room of Requirement. His mind went back to the time when in Headmaster's Office, his magic had gone haywire. It was like his magic was stuck on a chain and trying very hard to be free. He understood that his magic was blocked which he resolved to do something about as soon as possible. On reaching the Room of Requirement, he began pacing around the wall repeating in his mind, _I need a place where i could train properly and learn everything about magic to defeat Voldemort.'_ On his third walk past the wall, the Room appeared. Harry opened the Room and went inside to find a main room connected with 3 other rooms. The first room was a training room divided in two parts. The first part contained Training Dummies who would fire spells on you and you had to dodge their spells in order to survive while also firing spells at the dummies. The other part of the training room consisted of dummies animated for specialization in close quarter combat. This included martial arts like Aikido, Jujitsu, Judo, Karate, Kungfu, ,Taekwondo, Tai-Chi and Mixed Martial Arts. The Dummies were animated to attack the person while taking hits by the person's attacks and evaluate their power and skill and showing the data on their front. These informations directly came into Harry's mind as soon as he entered the room.

The next room was for meditation and used for practice in Occlumency and Tai-Chi. Harry had already decided to practice occlumency as hard as he could so that he could not be fooled into a trap like that again. The last room was a library with thousands and thousands of books inside. There was a book on which you could write a topic which you need to find about and the books will appear on the table near you.

After exploring the room he came back into the main hall where suddenly he was bombarded with the information that this room was going to be in a completely still timestream. Harry would be able to learn and train for as long as he wanted and only a second would pass in the outside. At that moment, 3 more room appeared in the main room. One of them was a bedroom half the size of his dorm in Gryffindor Common Room. The other two rooms were a well equipped kitchen and a the kitchen, Harry realized that he would have to make some arrangement for food as he would not be able to spend time in cooking if he would spend most of his time training.

After thinking about it for a moment, Harry had an idea. He immediately called Dobby hoping that he could hear him. Dobby appeared in the room instantly with a pop," The Great Harry Potter Sir called Dobby, what can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter Sir?"

"Dobby, will you work for me?, I will give you more pay than what you earn by working in Hogwarts", Harry asked Dobby. Dobby immediately brightened up in excitement upon hearing this," Dobby will of course work for Harry Potter, Sir. But Dobby won't take money from him. No, no Dobby won't. Dobby always thought of being Harry Potter's elf after he released Dobby from his old master."

"What? I thought you liked to be a free elf, Dobby. Can you tell me why all house-elves want a master to work for?"

"Us house-elves need wizard magic to survive. When elf bonds with their master, master's magic keeps them alive. Without a master ehouse-elf only live 5 years if they are strong"

"So thats the reason house-elves need a master. Dobby, what about Winky? Did she get a master."

Dobby immediately saddened on hearing that. "No, Harry Potter Sir, Winky not have a master. She getting very sick. She not going to live long."

"Well, we cant have that. Dobby call Winky. I will take both of you as my elves."

Dobby brightened on hearing that, disappeared with a pop and popped back a minute later with Winky. Winky was very thin and looking quite weak and sick." So What do I have to do?" asked Harry who was worried on seeing Winky in such a bad condition.

Dobby told Harry what to do and Harry took both of them as his elves by saying " I, Harry James Potter hereby take Winky and Dobby as my and my family elves on their own will." Winky's ghastly appearance reaped and she looked healthy again.

"Alright, Dobby, Winky. Now your first order is to never ever punish yourself for anything. If you think you deserve punishment, come and talk to me and we will talk about it. Secondly, You won't call me Master." Dobby and Winky were about to start protesting when Harry cut them off. "If you cant call me Harry, call me Sir. Just don't call me master. OK?" Both elves nodded. "Good. Now I am going to stay in this room for a few months and i will need some help. So, would you help me?" Both of them agreed and Harry told them everything about the room he knew.

The next Day, Harry was searching about the Magical Blocks, when he saw that there was a ritual book in which there was a ritual which would remove any and all types of blocks on his abilities and also any different magical presence or signature after identifying them. Rituals were considered dark in Wizarding Britain but as Harry looked through the different rituals in the book, he realized that all the rituals needed were the blood of the performer of the rituals. The ritual to remove the magical blocks was a bit tough. So he looked through some of the easier ones. One particular ritual's purpose was to heal a body completely. This ritual caught his eye and he decided to give it a go. After checking that all the required things were present for need, Harry entered a specific room which appeared as Harry needed one. It was a room solely for performing rituals. Harry started the ritual. It was required in all the rituals to be completely naked and to shower before and after all the rituals. So, after performing the necessities, Harry performed the ritual. He drew runes in his skin with a specific ritual knife as instructed in the book. He allowed his magic to pour through the runes cut on his skin. He showered again, picked up a parchment he has placed within the room to record all the developments or healing done in his body, went to his bed and slept through the night.

Harry woke up early in the morning. When he was about to pick up his glasses, he realized that he could see perfectly without his glasses. He read the parchment to read about what all of this healed.

 **Eyesight healed..**

 **Scars on back,stomach and the limbs healed..**

 **Improperly fixed bones fixed properly..**

 **Removed all aftereffects of long term malnourishment..**

 **Body restored to its peak at the age and will continue to grow as it should have been before malnourishment..**

Harry was quite shocked to see that his body was restored to its peak. He had not realized that the ritual would heal his body this much. Where Harry was previously 5'3, he stood now at 5'7, he had also gained proper muscles and weight.

To keep his body fixed, he started training in all the martial arts in the training room. He had hold off on using magic until he could remove the block on him so that he could use his full strength and train properly. The room had also provided him with a full equipped muggle gym, except that it ran on magic. After a few days, Harry performed the ritual to unlock all the blocks on his abilities and to remove all foreign magical signature or presence.

The day after performing the ritual, Harry felt very energetic, it seemed to him that he had broken the chains keeping him locked in. He read the parchment.

 **Removed a Magical Block blocking 80% of magic..(Magical Signature of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

 **Removed the block placed to block all major mental capabilities like Occlumency, Legilimency..(Magical Signature of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

 **Loyalty Charms keyed to Ronald Weasley and A.P.W.B.D..(Magical Signature of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

 **Removed a foreign soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle..(Soul was 1/128** **th** **part)**

 **Magic of Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears released. Any poison or venom would have no effects whatsoever on the host and the host would heal faster, would have some increased reflexes and agility.**

Harry was horrified and angry at the same moment. He was horrified that Voldemort's part of a soul was inside him and angry that Dumbledore had placed blocks on him to refrain him from achieving his full capabilities and he realized that he was probably friends with Ron only because of that loyalty charm on him. Harry decided that he would use this knowledge to his advantage. So he started to train harder. Now he had also added Dumbledore to his blacklist consisting of Bellatrix and Voldemort whom he would fight literally or politically.

After looking through a few books, he came to know all there was about horcruxes. He realized that the only way to destroy them was using Basilisk venom or Fienfyre, a highly uncontrollable magical fire. So Harry came to the conclusion logically that there were 7 horcruxes of Voldemort as he was the 1/128th part and that the Diary that he destroyed in the Chamber of Sercrets was also another which meant there were 5 more of them. He started training furiously. He performed several ritual designed to increase his strength, speed, stamina, durability and senses. All of these were heightened to inhuman levels. He could easily defeat 50 men in close quarter combat without breaking a sweat and punch through walls without much of an effort. His raw strength could knock out a nundu, a highly dangerous huge feline animal which took more than 20 trained wizards to take out, Quite an achievement. His speed were now enhanced to levels where he could even probably outrace any type of magical animals be it unicorns or hippogriffs. His senses has developed to the point that he could see every detail of any object within his eye range. He could hear any voices from thrice the average distance. His nose could now identify a person or things by their smell. His reflexes were inhuman, for him everything went in slowmotion. He could easily dodge 10 dummies firing spells at the same time for hours without getting hit once. His stamina increased to the point that he could run for hours without panting. His skin had become almost impenetrable and his bones almost unbreakable although overpowered cutting or bone-breaker hexes could cause some slight damage. His healing ability had also increased to the point that before the cutting hexes could cut completely they would already be regenerated.

These things slightly worried Harry as he found that these abilities were far too many times greater than as mentioned in the book. It was in other books in the library that he guessed some of the reasons. His mother's ritual to give him protection from even the Killing Curse, the basilisk venom and the phoenix tears might have already started to strengthen his body while the rituals provided them with extra fuels thus skyrocketing him into a quite powerful person. Harry had trained properly so that he would not accidentally use his abilities in front of any of his friend before he could find if they were actually his friends at all.

Harry had trained for about a year in the Room of Requirement in all forms of martial arts he had been practising. He had completed all subjects available in Hogwarts including Arithmancy and Ancient Runes except Divination till seventh year. Since his bindings had been removed, he was feeling great and his magic was working better than ever. It was one morning when he was thinking that he needed to learn and train in magic far beyond school levels if he wanted to defeat Voldemort and his minions. It was at that moment when some more information from the Room of Requirement was poured in his head. According to th information, there was a new room in the main hall where Harry would be able to be taught by the founders of Hogwarts as the castle had the magical essence of all four of them. They would look like themselves but they wont actually be themselves and as a result they wont talk much except while training him. Excited to be tutored by the founders, Harry hurriedly entered the room. In the room were the four founders. One of the two males was tall with broad chest, had hazel brown eyes and hair along with a small beard. He was wearing red and golden robes bearing the crest of Gryffindor which was a dead giveaway of his identity as Godric Gryffindor. The second male, undoubtedly Salazar Slytherin, was less tall than Godric, had dark green eyes along with brownish black hair and a goatee as his beard. He was wearing dark green and dull silver robes with Slytherin crest on them. One of the two females stood at a little less height than Salazar, had dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes and was identified by Harry as Helga Hufflepuff by her attire of black and yellow robes bearing the Hufflepuff crest. The last female, Rowena Ravenclaw, stood almost as tall as Salazar, had black hair and icy blue eyes and was wearing royal blue and white robes with Ravenclaw crest on them.

It was a long and hectic year for Harry as he was trained by the founders. Godric taught him Battle Transfiguration, obscure spells, Defence, fighting with swords, axes and spears. Rowena taught him in Arithmancy, Runes, Charms, Enchanting, Ward making and spell creation. Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Wand making and different languages were taught to him by Helga. Salazar trained Harry in Defence, Offence, mind magics which included Occlumency, Legilimency and Illusions, Archery and fighting with sticks, rods and throwing knives and most importantly all about parselmagic, usefulness of using normal spells in parseltongue was that it was more than twice powerful than normal.

Harry had also been helped in his animagus transformations by the four founders. Harry had four animagus forms and all of them were magical. The first transformation of Harry was a Nemean Lion. It was twice the size of a normal large African lion and had impenetrable skin, unbreakable bones, immunity to most magical spells and piercing claws. It had the colour of a normal African lion with emerald second form of Harry was of a Shadow Phoenix. It was a black coloured phoenix with few white feathers, emerald green eyes and dark gray beak and was capable of traveling through both fire and shadows. Harry's third form was a Thunderbird. It was a violet coloured eagle bird with emerald eyes. It had some patches of grey, dark blue ans black on its skin and looked like an eagle. It could create thunderstorms and throw lightning at enemies. It was the fastest bird ever although these birds had not been spotted for over 100 years. It could travel at the speed of lightning and also could travel from one place to other instantaneously followed by lightning. The last animagus form for Harry was a Snow Wolf. It was a white furred animal with Harry's emerald eyes. It could decrease temperature to freezing point anywhere. It could heal through snow, freeze water instantaneously and was able to control snowstorms i.e. blizzards.

At the end of the year, Godric helped Harry create a sword for himself since Harry had become proficient in sword fighting. It was a dark grey coloured sword with emerald green hilt of same shade as his eyes. The sword was made of magical metal and was unbreakable. The sword also had a shadow phoenix feather, basilisk venom, dragon heartstring and thunderbird feather imbued within itself so it could be used as a way to fire spells too. The sword had absorbed properties from each magical items imbued within it. The sword now had affinities to shadows, fire and lightning. It also had properties of Basilisk venom. These properties could be used at wielder's will if the intentions were pure. Moreover the sword was indestructible and could absorb any kind of power struck on it if it was beneficial for the sword. The sword had an inscription on it chosen by Harry as _'iustuata gladio'_ a Latin phrase meaning The Sword of Justice or The Justice Sword.

Rowena along with Harry created a Map which was an advanced version for The Marauder's Map showing all passages and rooms. It could indicate dangers in the School and could inform Harry anytime as it was connected with his mind and the castle wards. It could also know instantly if there were any animaguses in their animal forms in the castle and it could also find anyone with a dark mark and could also cause pain via dark mark through the castle wards.

Harry, with help from Helga, created a wand more suitable for his new increased magic. It was a 13 inches firewood with shadow phoenix feather laced with phoenix tears as its core. This wand was connected to Harry even more than his previous one which he kept as a backup not that he would need it as he could perform magic wandlessly without any flaw.

Salazar helped Harry to create a bow with the same firewood of his wand charmed to be unbreakable. His arrows were made of same magical metal as his sword. The bow was black in colour and arrows a mixture of different colour indicating heir properties. He had imbued magic within arrows for replicating effects of piercing curse, incendio, incarcerous, stupefy and reducto. Reddish yellow arrows for incendio, green for incarcerous, blue for reducto, red for stupefy, brown for piercing curses and black for normal arrows imbued with a small banishing charm for greater speed. He also had darts laced with stupefys for knocking out enemies and knives of same steel without special magical characteristics.

The founders along with Dobby created a suit which covered everything from his neck down for Harry with basilisk hide from the Chamber of Secrets. It was coloured completely in black with some dark grey colours on his arms, legs, gloves and boots. It had scabbard on his waist, a quiver on his right shoulders along with a space for a bow on his back. It also had scabbards for his two knives on his waist along with several enclosed space on his waist which could be filled with stupefy darts and charmed to be bigger inside than outside. The basilisk hide suit was charmed to be light, and maintain temperature inside.

All of these were bound and connected to his blood and magic which meant only his descendants with similar to his magic could use them and called upon in time of need. All of them could appear and disappear at his own will.

Harry had gained Mastery in Aikido, Jujitsu, Judo, Karate, Kungfu, Taekwondo, Tai-Chi and Mixed Martial Arts. Harry had also performed some rituals which gave him abilities to see through any walls, metals, invisibility cloak, disillusionment charm and any kind of illusions. Also he could see heat signatures of peoples. These abilities he could turn on and off whenever he wanted. He had also trained himself to visualise magic by pushing his magic in his eyes. He could see magic present everywhere and in everything, hear the soft hum of pure magic and the horrid tune of dark magic. He could smell the pleasant odour of pure and the rotten smell of dark magic. Harry had decided to keep all of his abilities secret for atleast as long as he could find out whom of his friends were his true friends. He had also learned how to apparate and make portkeys even from Hogwarts as he was keyed into the Castle Wards by Hogwarts herself as one of the Founder's heir. This was something he had found out after accidentally apparating in The Room of Requirement. He was going to go to Gringotts the next morning and find out more about his heritage which he had no doubt Dumbledore hid from him.

Harry linked an illusion with his watch that would make him appear like the Harry before entering the Room of Requirement and not the Harry who was 5'11 after all the strength increasing, enhancement rituals and had a well muscled body. His illusions were powerful enough to fool even Dumbledore, Moody's Magical Eye and Voldemort. He got out of The Room of Requirement the next morning and to his relief saw that it was still 6 am of the day after The Ministry Battle and Sirius... Harry had come to terms with Sirius' death but still he missed the only father figure he had. Harry got to his dorm in Gryffindor Common Room and laid down on his bed closing his eyes and thinking about Sirius.

 **EndNote:- Enjoy my fiest fanfic...Go easy on me if something's wrong...heh..**


	2. Revelations

**Chapter 2 :-** **Revelations**

Harry woke up abruptly and looked towards his bedside watch. It was still 7 am. Apparently he had slept for the better part of the last hour. Harry woke up, showered was getting dressed when he realized that he had grown a lot during his training in the Room of Requirement but thankfully hadn't aged. "Well, looks like I will have to buy new clothes." Harry muttered. "Not that it will be a problem but still I would have to sneak past the Dursleys. It wont be that hard when I can use illusions wandlessly". Harry ended by muttering darkly. "Time to check on my 'friends'."

Harry made his way to the Hospital Wing where all five of his friends who fought with him in the Ministry were sleeping. He thought again that his decision of using Legilimency on them to check through their memories was not a good one but then he rationalized that he had to do it otherwise he could not be sure if they were truly his friends or not. It was in the last few days in the Room of Requirement when Harry had unlocked several memories which someone or more specifically Dumbledore had Obliviated from his mind. It was in these memories that he realized that his friends were not necessarily his true friends. There were many obliviated memories in his mind.

 _Memories Start_

 _1st memory_

 _The First memory was of Harry's first year in Hogwarts. It was the Halloween feast on which day Quirrel released the troll in Hogwarts as Harry remembered._

 _Harry was sitting at the table with Ron when Quirrel entered the Great hall._

 _"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS" Everybody was stunned into silence and Quirrel fainted after saying," Thought you should know". Chaos erupted and Everybody got ready to run when Headmaster interrupted and told the prefects to take the students to their respective dorms. Harry had remembered Hermione and took Ron along with him to the girl's bathroom where Hermione was to warn her about the troll. From here, things had changed. When both Harry and Ron saw the troll, Ron pissed his pants and ran away telling Harry to leave 'the bookworm for her fate' as he so eloquently put it. But Harry jumped on the troll and pushed his wand inside the troll's nose and the troll fell down. It was a massive amount of unfocused magic pushed in the brain of the troll which destroyed its brain. When Dumbledore came in with Ronald Weasley, Dumbledore had obliviated both him and Hermione citing an excuse of 'The Greater Good'_

 _2nd Memory_

 _It was the Second year when everyone in Hogwarts believed him to be the heir of Slytherin. According to this original memory, Ron had called him a dark bastard when it was known that he was a parselmouth. Hermione had hexed him and when Ron had called her an annoying know-it-all , Harry snapped at him and threw at him the tongue-tying hex. It was the next day when again Dumbledore had obliviated them for his so called Greater Good._

 _3rd Memory_

 _Harry was in the Chamber of Secrets while talking to the part of Voldemort's soul from the Diary.._

 _"What do you care about Voldemort? He was after your time" Harry spoke angrily._

 _"Voldemort is my past, present and future". Tom snarled at Harry while drawing fiery letters of his name 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE' in the air with Harry's wand. With a wave of his wand, the letters rearranged themselves to form the words 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'._

 _Harry was stunned for a bit to see this change of events. Voldemort had once more come to Hogwarts this year and once again it was him that would have to try to stop him. Tom continued, "Now, tell me Potter, how was it that you survived what nobody else could? Tell me."_

 _"I don't know." Harry said irritatingly and truthfully. He wanted to end this conversation and find some way to save Ginny._

 _"You can't save her." Tom said smirking. " She has so little time. My powers are growing now. I can even see what your thoughts are now"._

 _"What? How can you see my thoughts?"_

 _"So ignorant. So stupid. So this is the one who defeated Lord Voldemort. I feel insulted". You don't know anything, boy. You don't know that Dumbledore has manipulated you to become his boy, his weapon to fight me under his guidance. I know from the Weasley girl that your friend, the blood-traitor Weasley was paid to be your friend by Dumbledore. Their blood-traitor mother was also paid by Dumbledore to show care for you so that you become attached to them."_

 _"No. It's not true. It can't be true. It can't." Harry retorted angrily._

 _"Arrogant boy. Don't deny it Potter, you can see from the memories I am giving you from me that what I say is true. The foolish Weaslette wrote everything she knew to her dear Tom."_

 _Harry had seen all of these. But he knew he couldn't because he had proof and moreover his sense of danger which he had developed due to Dursley and his friends always warned him in the Weasley home and anywhere near Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny._

 _"Come join me, Harry and you can have your revenge. We can rule this world together."_

 _"No. Never. My friend may have betrayed me but I wont ever join you. You are a despicable sick monster. I will die but will never join you."_

 _"That you will, Harry. You will die here surely. Lets see who wins between Salazar Slytherin's monster or the Boy-Who-Lived.""_ _Sspeak to me Sssalazzar Sslytherin, geatessst of the founderss four."_ _Harry saw the mouth of the statue of Slytherin open and Harry closed his eyes immediately. Harry tried speaking to it with parseltongue but it didn't work. Harry realized that he needed help, he could not do this alone. It was when Fawkes appeared with the Sorting Hat. Fawkes destroyed the eyes of the huge serpent which Harry was very grateful for. Harry when put on the Sorting Hat, he found a sword inside it. Harry used the sword to fight the basilisk. The rest of the fight was the same. It was when he was alone with Dumbledore afterwards that Dumbledore saw through his mind the truth and obliviated Harry again._

 _4th Memory_

 _This memory was of after the first task in the Tent when Ron came to apologize to him._

 _"I guess you were telling the truth then about you not putting your name in the Goblet"._

 _Harry was astonished. His best friend had not believed him along with the rest of the school and now when he had out flown a dragon, he had come to apologize and not once did he say sorry._

 _"No,Ron. I cant forgive you. You were my best friend and you broke my trust. We cant be best friends again Ron." Harry said before going out the tent with Hermione leaving behind a seething Ron only to find Headmaster Dumbledore standing outside who obliviated them again._

 _5th Memory_

 _It was the summer before the fifth year. Harry was in Grimmauld Place and it was 2 days before the School was going to start. He had almost stumbled into the kitchen when he had heard Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley in there, almost being the keyword._

 _"Mum, Harry doesn't even look at me like a friend. He looks at me like his sister. How can I make him fall him in love with me?" It was Ginny's voice._

 _"Ginny dear, you stay close to him this year. If he doesn't fall in love with you this year, we will use love potion on him."_

 _Harry was devastated at hearing this from Mrs. Weasley. He had thought of Weasleys as family and they had done this to him. It was at that moment Dumbledore had arrived and after looking through Harry's mind had immediately understood what had happened and obliviated him again._

 _Memories Ends_

Recalling the memories, Harry didn't even realized that he was near his destination. He reached the Hospital Wing to find that all of his friends were still asleep in their beds in the Wing.

 _'Well, that certainly makes viewing their memories quite easy.'_

Harry first went near Neville who was in the nearest bed from the door. Walking towards him, Harry couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself of doubting Neville as Harry knew that Neville would never do that to him. Neville was nothing if not a loyal friend. Still he had to do this. He was almost sure that except Ron and Ginny none of the rest of his friends were betrayers. He first delved into Neville's mind. His mind was a bit unorganized but Harry had no problem finding about himself from Neville's mind. Neville didn't have bad say about Harry. He had all good things about Harry in his mind. Harry found no traces of any oblivations or compulsion charms in his mind which Harry had thought so as Neville's Grandmother would have tore into Dumbledore if there was one and Augusta Longbottom was one formidable witch.

Pleased with his results from Neville's mind. Harry walked towards Hermione's bed. He was positively sure that Hermione was his one true best friend. Unlike Neville, Hermione had a completely organized mind with knowledge and memories stored as books in her mindscape. After delving into Hermione's mind, Harry removed the oblivations from Hermione's mind along with one compulsion charm to be attracted to Ron and loyalty charms to both Ron and Dumbledore. He then provided Hermione with a basic shield in her mind which would stop any type of compulsion or mind-affecting charms. Harry went back to Neville and provided him too with the same basic shield. Harry now walked towards Luna. Luna had no reason to betray him and she was quite an oddity herself. Luna's mind was completely disorganized. It was like chaos herself. Harry couldn't even see anything at first. With huge difficulty, Harry found that Luna had not betrayed him which proved his belief. Harry removed himself from her mind as she needed no defense for her mind. Whoever would enter her mind without her permission would definitely perish. Harry himself could only see her mind as she allowed him. He got out of her mind to find her staring at him.

When Harry was about to apologize and explain why he was doing this Luna interrupted him. "I know why you are doing this, Harry. Don't apologize to me. You should now go check on Ron and Ginny. They are filled with Nargles, you know." Luna went back to sleeping.

Harry was struck astonished. He had never imagined but after so much training and study he had realized now that Luna had a gift. She could see all the events happening anywhere at present. That was why she always had dreamy and unfocused eyes.

Harry moved and after confirming that both Ron and Ginny were traitors and were spying on him for Dumbledore, he put all his power in obliviating both of them with his shadow phoenix wand. With his full focused power in removing every memory from their mind, he had made them have similar conditions like Lockhart but these two wont remember anything for more than five minutes. They didn't even remember how to speak much less their name. Harry then removed himself from Hospital Wing abd went outside to the School grounds to have a walk while thinking if he did this right. He knew that lawfully he could not do anything as Dumbledore would save them. So this was the only thing he could do to ensure justice. Reassuring himself, Harry changed into his animagus form of Shadow Phoenix. He shadow travelled to Grimmauld place and kept himself within shadows so none could see saw that only Molly Weasley was in the kitchen. He delved into her mind and found all about their betrayal with his trust. He found that they had taken money from his vaults.

There was also one other fact that there was a marriage contract set between Harry and Ginny. Harry played one of her conversation with Dumbledore from her mindscape.

 _"You must be the one to lead him to the platform 9 & 3/4 so that he would be grateful to you. Ronald must be his first friend and he must be realized that he should be in Gryffindor."_

 _"What would I gain from all this, Albus?"_

 _" Your daughter Ginevra will be the one to marry the Boy-Who-Lived. I will make sure of that."_

 _Dumbledore had come back a few days later. He bought the marriage certificate between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. Dumbledore had his signature on the certificate as the guardian of Harry James Potter. Molly signed her own name along with Arthur on the certificate as the guardians of Ginevra Molly Weasley. According to it, half of Potter fortune was going to be given to Molly Weasley as bride price._

Harry was very angry about this as it aslo showed Mr. Weasley as one of the betrayers which Harry didn't think would be possible. He changed back to his human form and completely obliviated Molly Weasley and made her condition similar to Ron and Ginny. The only person who could remove this oblivations would be himself. This revenge will be sufficient for now as there was no possible way of reviving their memories as there was no existence of them. He changed into Shadow Phoenix form again and shadow travelled to just outside Gringotts and changed back to his human form with illusions hiding his face. Nobody could focus on his face for much long and what they saw was an ordinary young man and nothing else could be described about him by them. Thus he would not be able to be recognized by anyone. Not that anyone could due to ritual derived changes in his body but it always is good to be always careful.

Harry entered the Gringotts Bank and walked to the only Goblin Teller without any customers. Harry recognized him as Griphook, the goblin who took him to his vault in his first year. Harry bowed a little to the Goblin and greeted in perfect gobblydegook, " **Hello Griphook. Its nice to meet you again. I am Harry Potter and I would like to meet my account manager as soon as it would be possible please. I have illusions covering my face as I don't want to be recognized by anyone right now.** **May your enemies die by your blade and their gold flow in your vaults.** **"**

Griphook when first show a wizard standing before him, was about to sneer at the wizard when he unexpectedly bowed his head a little. He was shocked to see this turn of evens and when the wizard started speaking in goblin language, all the goblins and wizards in the hearing range were completely astonished. Moreover, Griphook was further shocked to see that the wizard recognized him from when they may have met earlier. After the wizard introduced himself as Harry Potter, Griphook replied, **" , how can we confirm that you are who you say you are and not an imposter?"**

 **"I am sure that my account manager would be able to identify me as Harry James Potter by my blood."** Harry replied.

" **I will take you to Potter Account Manager. Follow me please."**

Harry nodded and followed Griphook more inside the bank. It was in the hall opposite to the one leading to the vaults that many offices were located. Griphook stopped outside a door which had a nameplate with 'Barchoke Senior Account Manager' written on it. Griphook entered the office of Barchoke with Harry following him. Upon entering the office, Harry removed the illusion keeping his face hidden. Harry then saw the goblin Barchoke sitting on a desk. When Barchoke didn't look up from whatever he was doing, Harry greeted him in goblin language, **"Greetings, Account Manager Barchoke. May your enemies' gold rest in your vault and their bodies be buried under ground."**

To say Barchoke was shocked would be a major understatement. He almost dropped his jaw in shock. Almost, he was a goblin after all. Barchoke was more surprised to see that Harry Potter was not exactly as Daily Prophet described him. The boy, no, the young man, Barchoke corrected himself, before him was a tall for his age with well defined muscles. There was no trace of a skinny and scrawny bespectacled kid. Instead his posture and stance practically screamed warrior. Goblins were a warrior race and they knew a true warrior deserved respect. After Barchoke returned Harry's greeting, Griphook informed him that the identity of the young man was yet to be confirmed. Barchoke took out a folded parchment sleeves along with a knife and placed both in front of Harry. **"Mr. Potter, if you are who you say you are, then please drop a few drops of your blood on this parchment. This will confirm your claim or else it would cause you a huge amount of pain"** **.** Harry nodded and pushed his magic out of his hands so that the effects of the ritual could be lessened on that part of his body. He nicked his first finger on the left hand and dropped three drops of his blood on the parchment before the wound healed completely. Harry released the stopped flow of his magic through his hands. The parchment with his blood unfolded itself and began drawing lines connected with names almost all of which he didn't know. A few minutes later the parchment showed Harry all of his lineage. According to the parchment, his name was confirmed as Harry James Potter, he was also related to the Black family by his great grandmother who was a daughter of house Black. Harry was also the last descendant of Gryffindor and thus the Heir of Gryffindor. He was also the descendant of Peverelle line though Harry did not know about them.

After having confirmed that he was Harry Potter, Harry asked Barchoke to take him to his family vaults which according to Barchoke wasn't possible as Barchoke told him, **"It has been passed in Wizengamot Chamber by Albus Dumbledore that you are not able to access any of your vaults except the trust vault. Your parent's wills were also sealed by the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore."**

Harry was practically seething at the mention of Dumbledore. Here was another proof that Dumbledore had meddled with his life almost as long as Harry was born. Harry was about to ask for any other possible method for him to implore when Barchoke interrupted him, **"Mr. Potter, we have no method for getting around this provocation for you unless you are of age or emancipated. Though it would be best if you would also read Mr. Sirius Black's Will."**

Harry nodded as a sudden guilt hit him again thinking about Sirius. Barchoke than told Griphook to bring Sharpclaw who was the account manager for House Black. As Griphook exited the office, Harry thought it was going to be a long day today.

It was 3 hours later that a much relieved Harry Potter under illusion exited Gringotts. He had been emancipated in accordance to Sirius' will and was now Lord Black. He apparently had a higher claim as Lord Black than Draco Malfoy whose mother was a Black by birth as he had a Black as his great grandmother and he also had Sirius' blood in him as Sirius and Harry's father were blood brothers by a ritual they had done. As Lord Black, Harry had immediately dissolved both Narcissa and Bellatrix's marriages and disowned them from the House of Black. He claimed back Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and the dowry given to Lucius Malfoy on his marriage to Narcissa. He also reinstated Andromeda Tonks in the House of Black. He also made separate vaults for both Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks and filled them with 2 million galleons which Sirius had left them in his will and in Moony's case another million galleons along with the deeds of a house named to Remus from Harry's parents. These were requested by Sirius in his will so he did these. After that Harry went through all his vaults. He found the marriage contract between him and Ginny in the Potter vault but it was now invalid as Harry was apparently now Lord Black also. It was in the Lestrange vault that he thought he had hit jackpot. He had found another horcrux of Voldemort inside a chalice which he recognized as Helga Hufflepuff's in the Lestrange vault. He told Barchoke and Sharpclaw to sell all the properties and shares he owned to be sold and converted into gold and join them together in two equal vaults under Black and Potter families. Harry apparated back to Hogwarts and went directly to the Room of Requirement with the Hufflepuff's chalice.

 **EndNote:-** Next chapter will be up within 7 days. Review what you don't like.


	3. The Battle Begins

**Author's notes: Harry in this fic is not canon like. He won't kill anyone except Voldemort though he will be brutal and some of his methods would be dark like Batman. Harry would be brutal and not a trusting person due to his friend's betrayal. I know Harry is overpowered but there after the 4th chapter, Harry won't be using all his powers due to some reason which would be explained in more later chapters.**

 **Chapter 3:-** **The Battle Begins**

Madam Pomfrey was in a word, stumped. She had been the matron for the students of Hogwarts for more than a quarter of a year but still she had never seen any case of oblivations as severe as that of both Ron and Ginerva Weasley. If she hadn't herself checked them she wouldn't have even believed that this was possible. But the proof was right at her face. Both the youngest Weasley siblings had forgotten everything and their minds were reduced to the state of that of a newborn baby though quite advanced. They had forgotten how to even speak or walk.

She had woken up at her usual time and was in her office when sudden cries of what sounded like two babies in an adolescent voices. Deciding to ponder on this problem later, she put this problem at the back of her mind and hurried to the adjoined hospital wing. There she came face to face to the crying 'babies'. She waved her wand on them casting a detection charm according to which they were obliviated. She casted sleeping charms on them in order to put them to sleep and receive some peace so that she could check what the problem was.

The other three students in the hospital wings had just awaken. Hermione Granger was looking disoriented and Neville Longbottom was looking confusedly at Ron and Ginny while Luna Lovegood was sitting in her bed dangling her legs seeming carefree from the world. She checked the three of them distractedly and not finding any problems deemed them fit to go from the hospital wing. She was about to call Headmaster from his office when a floocall interrupted her.

"Madam Pomfrey, we have got a problem." came the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt from the fireplace. " Molly is not quite herself. So we thought you should check her over. Can I bring her to the hospital wing now?"

"Bring her here Kinsley, I already have two patients here." She replied before telling an elf to inform Headmaster Dumbledore that Madam Pomfrey had called him.

Albus Dumbledore was tired. He had not slept at all till now. First, he had to lead the members of the Order to save Harry and his friends from Voldemort and his twelve followers aka death eaters. After restraining several death eaters, he dueled with Voldemort. For another half an hour, he was in a discussion with Minister Fudge. When he came back to his office, he informed Harry about the prophecy. Upon hearing the prophecy, Harry had wrecked his entire office and almost all of his prized equipments. It took the better part of an hour to just clean the office and repair the broken instruments and furnitures. He was about to go to sleep when an elf popped in informing him that Madam Pomfrey needed to talk to him about something in the hospital wing. Realizing that sleep was not in his luck today, he started walking towards the hospital wing.

Upon reaching thr Hospital wing, he found Poppy with Kingsley, Arthur Weasley and three unconscious patients on beds. On a closer look, Albus identified the patients as Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasleys. He asked,"Kingsley, Is anybody hurt from last night that Madam Pomfrey is needed for?"

"No, Professor Dumbledore. Today morning when I woke up I found Molly downstairs in the kitchen. She was not herself and she was crying while crawling like a baby. So I came here with her to Madam Pomfrey so that she could help remove whatever it is thats affecting Molly like this." Kingsley hurriedly replied.

Albus turned towards Madam Pomfrey and asked," So Poppy did you found out what is ailing Molly?" " I did Headmaster. She has signs of being obliviated. What is more worrying though is that her two youngest children Ron and Ginerva are both also suffering through same conditions. Someone has obliviated all of their memories from their mind. Its almost like they have just been born. Its like someone had revenge on them but to a lesser extent"

"Very well. Take care of them, Poppy. I shall look into the matter so that we can find the culprit." Albus declared before leaving the hospital wing. On the way he began thinking of any reason the three of them were attacked. They were assaulted by the same spell and it had the same effect on all three of them meaning that they were attacked by the same person. He knew that the only reason for attack linking the three Weasleys was probably betraying Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived on his orders. But he had been careful so that none could find out about this. The only person who came close was Sirius and he had just died the night before which left the probable suspects at zero. Remus was too trusting and so he could not even think about this much less act on it. Same thing was with Harry himself though even if he found out about the betrayal, he wouldn't be able to perform obliviations like these three with his magic which was already bound. Shaking himself from these thoughts and deciding to resolve this matter afterwards, Albus went to his bedroom to get a well deserved, in his opinion atleast, rest and sleep.

Hermione Granger was confused, angry, disgusted and many things. She had just woken up from sleep when suddenly memories that she was sure she hadn't had before came to her mind. She had three new memories or old depending on one's point of view.

According to the first memory, it had been Harry who had saved her from the troll while Ron had run away. She was shocked when Headmaster Dumbledore obliviated her and Harry and planted the new modified memory. The second memory was when Ron had accused Harry of being a Dark Wizard as he was a parselmouth and she had hexed him. The third memory was of the time Ron had come to the tent after the first task in fourth year in which Harry rebutted his not sincere attempts at being best friends again. These memories were obliviated by Dumbledore too.

Shocked to see this, Hermione went to the only place she could get peace in her mind and think about what she should do now, Library. After researching she had to tell Harry about this. But she had an inkling that Harry probably already knew this. Shrugging it off, Hermione picked up a book on Wizarding Laws and started her research.

Harry entered the Room of Requirement which was again outside of time as soon as he entered it. He had already read a ritual regarding destruction of horcruxes which Salazar Slytherin told him about. This ritual was supposed to remove all the horcruxes of an individual in one single swipe.

Harry called for Dobby and instructed him to ready the ritual room manually as outside magic could disturb the ritual which may cause disastrous results. Once prepared Harry made a circle through powder with the symbols of four elements at four ends. The symbol of Air was drawn in the direction of East, Water in the North, Earth in the West and Fire in the South.

After bathing and disrobing himself, Harry sat within the circle with his face towards the symbol of Water and back towards the symbol of Fire with his arms outstretched on both sides. Closing his eyes, he chanted ' _purgabit anima_ ' twice. As soon as the chant ended Harry picked up the Horcrux containing cup of Hufflepuff along with an golden coloured amulet given to him by Godric Gryffindor for this sole purpose only and put them both in front of him. He picked up the ritual knife and touched it to the Hufflepuff's cup while chanting ' _Babylonii in anima_ '. The knife began glowing black while the Hufflepuff's cup seemed to grow bright and brighter still. After the knife turned completely black, Harry touched the knife to the amulet upon which the blackness on the knife passed onto the inside of the amulet. Harry chanted ' _recreandum animam_ ' upon which the amulet suddenly started glowing black. Harry waited in the position for half a minute when a silver tiara with blue stone appeared into the Room of Requirement followed by a gold locket with 'S' engraved on it, a ring with a black stone and a large snake. These four horcruxes began glowing black after which all the blackness went inside the amulet and the three items along with a lifeless snake dropped down to the floor. The Sword of Gryffindor appeared in Harry's hand when he called for it. Harry thrust the sword into the amulet which was destroyed with a magical backlash and a high pitched scream. Harry was thrown backwards but thankfully to his enhanced body he wasn't hurt much and was his body was healing whatever damage he had sustained.

After being healed in 5 minutes, Harry picked up the tiara and the locket and identified them as Ravenclaw's Diadem and Salazar Slytherin's locket. When Harry picked up the ring, he nearly dropped it in surprise as he saw the symbol of the Deathly Hallows on the stone whose story he had read in the Room of Requirement. Passing it off as coincidence, Harry put the ring along with the Diadem and the Locket in his bag. The snake lying lifeless on the floor was, according to Harry, Voldemort's familiar, Nagini. Vanishing it, Harry retired to his bed in the Room of Requirement and went to deep sleep.

When he woke up next, Harry remembered the last events carefully upon which Harry decided that he would start attacking Voldemort and his followers directly now that Voldemort was rendered mortal with only 1/128 part of his soul resting inside him. He exited the Room of Requirement in much happier mode than before.

In the Grimmauld Place, Kreacher was hiding the locket that Sirius and the others had tried to throw away when the locket was suddenly enveloped in magical light. Kreacher started using his magic to stop the locket but the magic calling the locket was far more powerful than Kreacher's magic. At last, the locket disappeared in a flash of light leaving behind a dead elf who had used up all his magic trying to stop the locket and his body couldn't withstand the draining of magic from it at such a high rate.

In Malfoy Manor, Voldemort was surrounded by his followers. "CRUCIO", shouted the Dark Lord. One of the nearest masked Death Eater fell instantly on the ground shouting in pain from the Cruciatus Curse while the Dark Lord continued, "Twelve of my Death Eaters went to the Department of Mysteries last night to do a simple task. All they had to do was let Harry Potter pick up the prophecy and then take it from him without killing him. I didn't care what they did with his friends." He fired another crucio from his wand and another death eater cried out in pain after falling on his kneed. "But they were beaten, fooled by six children. So what use are you to me if 12 of my followers can't beat 6 school children? Tell me." He increased the ferocity of the curse causing the fallen Death Eater to cry out loud. After a few second of more crying, he went silent. The Cruciatus had just made him brain dead. " _Nagini, eat the body",_ the Dark Lord called out in parseltongue. The 13 feet huge green viper slithered to the body and opened its mouth to eat when suddenly Nagini disappeared in a sudden light. Everybody stumbled back in surprise excluding Voldemort who was in a sudden rage of fury causing all his followers to flinch in fear.

"Wormtail, come with me. I need to check something and you will come with me" ordered Voldemort in a barely controlled fury. All the followers relaxed when Peter Pettigrew went away with the Dark Lord.

Harry got out of the Room of Requirement and travelled to Grimmauld Place through shadows in his Shadow Phoenix animagus form. Finding the house empty, he reverted back to his own body without any illusions hiding him. He entered Sirius' room in the Grimmauld Place. He had never entered this room before. While the rest of the house was covered in Slytherin colours, green and silver, the room was in traditional Gryffindor i.e. red and golden. The room was dirty which was not a big deal compared to the rest of the house. The room had pictures of Sirius, his father, Remus, Lily and even the betrayer rat, Pettigrew along with who he guessed as Frank and Alice Longbottoms, Neville's parents.

Fondly placing his hand on the photos of his parents and Sirius, he remembered the reason he was in Grimmauld Place. Sirius had written in his will for Harry to take whatever was in the drawers of Sirius' room. There he found a shrunk motorcycle in one of the drawers. It was a Harley FL Duo Glide. It was the same bike that Hagrid had used to bring him to his aunt's house and he had seen this bike flying in his dreams. Deciding to try out the bike and check whether he could drive it properly or if he needed practise, he took the bike outside the house and apparated away.

Apparating directly outside the Room of Requirement, he requested the room to have a long field prepared to testdrive the bike. He entered the room which now looked like a long highway and rough fields on either side of it to test his offroad driving.

He restored the bike to its original size and took a good look at the bike. It was a black coloured bike with some dark grey coloured parts like the handle, the stand and the rims of the wheels. It was a beautiful bike, Harry thought. He checked the charms on the bike by his ability to sense magic. He found that the bike had charms on it to fly, increase speed and durability, protect the rider from any form of accidents, turn invisible and teach the rider gradually and automatically how to ride the bike the first time the rider sits on it. It also had a special feature for a speed boost in case of emergencies. It was similar to Nitro boosts.

Harry sat on the bike and turned the bike on with his will. He immediately shot off at high speed. After a few hours, he had learned how to properly ride and fly the bike.

 **Time skip**

It was a stormy night outside Malfoy Manor as few occupants of the house could see it. The night was completely black with only flashes of lightning allowing the things nearby to be seen for a brief time. The occupants of the house were all wearing black cloak and robes. They wore black hoods and masks with snake like slits for eyes. The Death Eaters looked like they were preparing themselves for another attack. It had been few days since the Dark Lord was exposed as truly returned. The next day the Dark Lord had disappeared with Wormtail after Nagini had vanished suddenly. He had come back the next day alone and very angry which showed why he was alone. The Death Eaters knew that Wormtail would not have been able to survive the wrath of Dark Lord. They started attacking the people slowly filling their hearts with terror reserved only for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who.

Today they were going to attack Harry Potter in Privet Drive. There were 6 werewolves going on the mission. All the Death Eaters captured in the Department of Mysteries Battle were broken out of Azkaban by Lord Voldemort himself. He was developing his army at high rate and his army was already twice the size than that of his army in the First War.

Fenrir Greyback along with five more werewolf from his pack apparated outside 4 Privet Drive. They all held a vial of blood they received from Dark Lord who told them that the blood would help them to pass through the Blood wards at Privet Drive. Just as the black cloud passed through the sky and the Full Moon appeared the six wizards entered the house before transforming into werewolves. Lucius Malfoy who had gone with them quickly put up a ward to prevent the werewolves or the Potter boy from going out of the house. "Its time for the Boy-Who-Lived to die.", Lucius smiled maliciously. He stood outside waiting for a good show and he wasn't disappointed.

The Six werewolves entered the house as they transformed into their werewolf form. The werewolves took the scent of the house and found the scent of only one human inside the house. The Alpha werewolf or the leader of the pack, Greyback, snarled and entered the room from where the scent of the human was coming. His pack followed him. As they entered the room the door closed. The werewolves growled threateningly and turned around sensing another presence in the room. It was a young human male hidden in the shadows. They recognized him as Harry Potter via his scent. A flash of light suddenly appeared blinding the werewolves.

A few moments later, the werewolves found an imposing figure standing before them. He was 5'11 tall with broad shoulders and well developed muscles. He was dressed in all black skintight clothes. His eyes were glowing green while his aura, scent and posture screamed of a warrior and an apex predator.

The werewolves took a step back subconsciously in fear. The Warrior was waiting for a right moment to attack and as the opportunity presented itself, he took it. He willed the bow to appear in his hand and quiver filled with arrows on his back. Using his enhanced speed, he picked an arrow with brown tip and fired it with his bow at the alpha werewolf. The alpha dodged to the side but the werewolf behind him wasn't so lucky. The arrow passed through the werewolf's chest missing his heart by a few inches and making him pass out in pain. Not waiting for a second all the werewolves ran towards Potter to attack him. Harry fired another arrow at the floor before the werewolves and the floor blew up as the blue tipped arrow touched it. The werewolves were thrown back by the force of the blast.

Firing a green tipped arrow at the alpha who suddenly found himself bound in unbreakable ropes, Harry made his bow and quiver disappear. The remaining four werewolves growled and snarled while the bound alpha was struggling to break through the ropes. The four werewolves surrounded him and circled around him. He willed his sword to appear at his hand. One of the werewolves jumped on him only to be hit by the sword in his chest as Harry swinged the sword towards him. This provided the chance to the rest of three werewolves as they ran towards Harry to attack him. Using his enhanced speed and strength, Harry dodged the first werewolf and hit him with his elbow on the back of his head sending him falling. He struck his sword on the shoulders of the second one and hitting the hilt hard on his head making him unconscious while throwing a dagger at the third werewolf in midjump so that it impacted hard on its stomach making the werewolf pass out in pain.

There were now 3 werewolves unconscious and one bound in ropes. The last two werewolves stood before Harry posed ready to strike. Harry transformed into his Snow Wolf animagus form. As one of the werewolves ran towards him to attack, the snow white wolf jumped in the air and sunk its claws deep inside his neck. The werewolf fell down unconscious as his blood flowing through his body froze temporarily due to the touch of Snow Wolf. Before the last werewolf could do anything more than stare blatantly at his fellow werewolf's frozen form, Harry jumped on his neck and using all four of his paws broke one of his hand and hit him hard on the head rendering him unconscious.

Harry transformed back to his own form fitted with the black basilisk hide body armour. He looked outside the house and found Lucius Malfoy standing shocked looking between Harry and the dead werewolves. As Lucius tried to apparate away, he found anti-apparition wards preventing him. As he turned to run away, he was struck by a spell on the back and fell unconscious. Harry wiped all the memories of Lucius Malfoy and the werewolves and instead produced a illusion induced memory of Harry Potter fighting all the werewolves before being killed by Fenrir Greyback. After that all of them were bound by a man dressed completely in black along with a black domino mask on his face with the space for his eyes coloured completely green. Harry bound Lucius Malfoy along with the rest of the werewolves and sent them to the Ministry by turning Malfoy's robes to a one time portkey.


	4. The Final Battle

**Chapter 4: The Final Battle**

The next day was a day of complete chaos for the whole wizarding world. It was just a few days prior that they had found out that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was alive and back to terrorize them. Now just this morning The Daily Prophet gave several shock to wizards and witches all over the Wizarding World.

 **The Boy-Who-Lived no more, You-Know-Who Dead**

-By Rita Skeeter

You read right. The Boy-Who-Lived is now not among us. Last night, six werewolves along with Lucius Malfoy, a prominent member of the Wizengamot, attacked Harry Potter, Our Saviour, in his home. The Saviour of Wizarding World fought heroically and with bravery but was killed by the werewolves.

The most known among the werewolves was Fenrir Greyback, a vicious werewolf known for hunting and eating human flesh even when he is not in a werewolf form.

All the six werewolves and Lucius Malfoy were found later at night in the Ministry Atrium. They appeared by portkeys in a bound and stunned state. Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, captured them and questioned them in Veritaserum. Strangely all of them remember nothing about their lives except that they killed The Boy-Who-Lived. They also remember a sword bearing wizard with black clothes attacking and defeating them before sending them to the Ministry.

Within another hour, 8 Death Eaters appeared in The Ministry all completely devoid of any memory.

After about half an hour, all the death eaters in captivity, suddenly lost their magic. Another major event was the appearance of the body of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the Atrium. You-Know-Who was dead and his face was filled with shock and pain.

According to an anonymous source, when the Dark Lord started loosing his magic, his body claimed magic of his followers through their Dark Marks, which was taken upon willingly and not forced upon the followers.

Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Defeater of Grindelwald, and Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potion Master, were found obliviated in their quarters. While Severus Snape had also lost his magic due to him being a death eater, it still begs the question that who would do this to Headmaster Dumbledore. Also, Molly Weasley and her two youngest children, Ron and Ginny Weasleys were found similiarly obliviated yesterday.

Will the wizard doing this stop or would he continue to attack everyone?

 **Diagon Alley, 12:00 pm of The Next Day...**

Hermione Granger entered the Gringotts bank with her parents. She was called to the bank by a letter which arrived in the morning. It was for the will reading of Harry James Potter. She was in shock for about an hour after hearing that Harry was dead. She couldn't believe that after everything Harry had survived from and endured, he would die so early in his life. It was not fair. After the shock washed over, she had begun crying and wouldn't have even be able to go to Gringotts if not for her parents.

"Excuse me, We are here for the will reading of Harry Potter." her mother infomed the nearest teller.

"Very well. Griphook, take them to the chamber for the will reading."

The Goblin named Griphook took them to the chamber room prepared for the will reading. Hermione realised that all of the people for the reading were there. Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were there along with Tonks. She didn't understand why Tonks was there but she held her mouth.

Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny were present but they had no memories of anything. After she had looked through her newly acquired memories, she had realised that atleast Ron was not a friend to her and Harry. She came out of her thinking when she saw a goblin enter the room.

The goblin stood a good feet in front of them and spoke, " I am Barchoke, Potter Account Manager. All of you have been called here for the reading of the will of Harry James Potter. Please sit while I read the will."

As everyone sat, Barchoke took out the will from his bag and read loudly,

 **" This is the Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter, Scion of The Noble House of Potter. The Witness to the Will is Barchoke, The Potter Account Manager.**

 **"To Rubeus Hagrid, my very first friend, I leave 75,000 Galleons. I know you won't need this but keep it as a present. You gave me my first present and my first cake so you deserved to be mentioned at first. Don't cry for me."**

Hagrid was already crying and he started crying even harder after that.

 **"To Miss Luna Lovegood, I leave 1 million Galleons. Luna, you were a really good friend to me. I hope you have a happy life now. And drop the act when you are with your close friends. I can see through it and maybe so can they."**

Luna who had always kept her dreamy was completely serious as the will was read and she simply said,"I will, Harry."

 **"To Mr. Neville Longbottom, I leave 1.5 million Galleons and copies of all the books on healing and Cruciatus Curse from the Black and Potter Library. I know you won't need the money but take it as a gift from meour to your dad and mum. Your mum was my godmother which makes us godbrothers I didn't knew that fact until I came here after the school year. I wish we had some more time to talk about that fact."**

Neville looked even more in shock than before. He had just found out he had a brother but he was already dead. He closed his eyes as a tear fell through them.

 **"To Professor McGonagall as a representative from Hogwarts, I give The Slytherin's Locket and Ravenclaw's Diadem. I also give my Firebolt to the next Gryffindor Seeker provided he or she only use it for matches and practises. Take care of these things properly, Professor. Have a good life Professor"**

Professor McGonagall who was already teary-eyed looked even more shaken than before.

 **"To Nymphadora Tonks, I hereby induct you back into the House Black along with your mother, Andromeda Tonks nee Black as it is my right as Heir to House Black. You both already have vaults on your name in Gringotts which have been filled with 5 million Galleons each. Moreover, the title of Lord Black would pass on to the son of Nymphadora Tonks."**

Tonks was looking a bit awkward as the will progressed but this part almost blew her mind. Her mother was proud of being a Black and was actually saddened by her removal. Now she was reinstated in House Black. She nodded her head while thaking Harry in her mind.

 **"To Remus John Lupin, The Last Marauder, I give the possession of The Marauder's Map so that you pass it on to your son which I know you would have. I also leave 10 Million Galleons. Do Enjoy your life. Don't mop around for me and Sirius, you know, my parents and Sirius would want you to enjoy life."**

Remus was sitting with his face as pale as white. He didn't even move or register that he had listened to the will except for the nod of his head.

 **"To Fred and George Weasley, I leave 1 Million Galleons for their prank shop. Make sure the pranks and the joke stuffs are really funny guys. If you can would you name the shop in honour of the Marauders, please"**

Fred and George had their mouths hung open as the will was read. They had gained a million galleons for their shop. They resolved to name the shop in Marauders' honour as Harry asked them.

 **"To Ron and Ginny Weasley, I know that you haven't been true friends to me. I know Dumbledore has obliviated me several times. I also knew that Mrs. Weasley was also with you. I leave you one knut each. Maybe you will make good friends next."**

Mr. Weasley was white faced on hearing that. He along with Fred and George just lowered their heads and thought upon this revealations.

 **"To Hermione Jane Granger, my one true best friend, I give copies of all the books in Black Library and all the books of The Potter Library. I also give her 10 Million Galleons. Don't cry for me, Hermione. I am now with my parents and Sirius. I will definitely be happy there. Goodbye, Hermione. I also give the title of Head of House Potter to the House of Granger making the son of Hermione Granger as the next Lord Potter."**

Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she listened the will. She still couldn't believe that Harry was dead. She held onto her mum as she cried in her arms.

 **"To Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I just want to tell you that you need to move out of Britain as soon as possible. Voldemort and Death Eaters will try to kill Hermione. So Please listen to me. I have already instructed the Goblins to help you in any way they can and to pay all the expenses from my account. Its the least I could do for her."**

Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat stunned at this revelation. Their daughter's best friend had just given her 10 Million Galleons which was equivalent to 500 million pound stelings and was now giving them all means to get out of Britain. They had been thinking of doing that for about a year but didn't had enough funds for that.

" That is all. Now if all those recieving something would come ahead one by one, we may fulfilll all the conditions of the will."Barchoke said. Everybody complied to do so.

 **The Previous Night**

After placing the illusion of his death, Harry started his motorcycle and flew off. When obliviating Malfoy, Harry had extracted one specific memory. According to the memory, it was Severus Snape who had told the death eaters Harry's address. Harry was already wearing his full basilisk hide clothes. The wizard dressed completely in black flew towards Hogwarts. The Teachers were going to leave the next day and so all of them were in their quarters.

Harry entered Snape's quarters. He was wearing a hood so as not to be recognized by Snape. His footsteps were completely silent. Snape was sleeping on his bed. Harry knew that Snape was a master occlumens. So he took out his shadow phoenix wand for power.

Harry whispered,"Legilimens" while pointing his wand at Snape. Before Snape could even react, his occlumency shields were shattered by a powerful blow. He was reduced to catatonic stage for a little time.

Harry found the memory in which Dumbledore told Snape to tell Harry's address to the Death Eaters. He also took the location of Voldemort's current hideout out of his mind. Harry removed all of the memories of Snape leaving him to the same conditions as Ron and Ginny. He picked Snape's wand from the bedside table and broke it in two.

Harry covered himself with the Invisiblity Cloak and walked towards Dumbledore's quarters. Cleverly bypassing the wards, Harry entered the room. Seeing Dumbledore sleeping form, Harry obliviated him completely too.

He picked Dumbledore's wand from the bedside table to break it when the wand suddenly grew warm in his hand. His mind was suddenly bombarded with information. Resolving to see through all the information later, he exited Hogwarts and flew away in his bike.

In the air, Harry began to process the information. He found that Dumbledore's Wand was the Elder Wand, his father's invisiblity cloak was The Cloak of Invisiblity and the stone in the Horcrux ring was The Ressurection Stone. He also realised that the Veil of Death acted as means to travel to another dimension to the one carrying the three hallows.

As Harry flew towards Malfoy Mansion to finish off what started 15 years ago, he made the decision that if he survived, he would travel to another dimension.

Harry reached the Malfoy Mansion after a few minutes in air. He put on his Invisiblity Cloak. Of course, he could have used Disillusionment Charm but it was not completely foolproof. His invisiblity cloak did a much better job in hiding him along with silencing charms.

As Harry entered the gate, he saw two sleepy death eaters standing nearby. Two Stunning spells followed by Obliviation Charms had them lying on the ground. Harry sent them to the ministry via portkeys. Only 6 more death eaters were in the Manor. 10 minutes later had 6 obliviated and stunned death eater appear in the Ministry Atrium via blue whirlwind of portkey.

Having cleared the Manor, Harry stepped into the room in which Voldemort was sitting and contemplating alone. Harry removed his Invisiblity Cloak and prepared for the Fight.

"Ah! Harry Potter. I wondered when you would come here.", Voldemort called out sadistically. "It was a very brilliant plan that you perpetuated. Faking your death with illusions. Quite Slytherin of you if I say so myself."

"Well, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin after all. But How did you found that my death was fake?", Harry questioned. He removed his hood and prepared himself for a battle. He knew that he was strong due to all the rituals he had done on himself but he understood enough not to underestimate Voldemort."

"You illusions were very powerful. Even Dumbledore would not have been able to see through them. Though you must know that an expert on mind magic such as myself would not be fooled through anything mere like these illusions.", The Pale-faced wizard smirked. "But let us not waste another moment on such pitiful talking. It is past the time that I end you and your pathetic life."

Both the Wizards stood facing each other. They bowed to each other and fired their first spells.

"Avada Kedarva"

"Ossis Effergo"

Harry dived out of the way of the green spell coming his way. Voldemort just moved to the side causing the blue coloured bone breaking curse to hit the wall behind.

"It seems you have improved young Harry. Your father would be proud of you."

"Don't you dare talk about my parents, Riddle.", Harry snarked.

"My name is Lord Voldemort, fool.", Riddle thundered. "You would do well to remember that next time."

Voldemort fired three cruciatus curse one after another at Harry who just dodged the first two while jumped the way out of the third.

"Piertotum Locomotor" Harry whispered. Immediately the four statues in the room started moving towards Voldemort to attack him.

"Deletrius. Deletrius. Deletrius. Deletrius.", Voldemort shouted while all the four statues were disintegrated.

Pointing at Harry, Voldemort called out,"Deprimo".

(This spell places immense downward pressure on the target, which may result in the violent fracturing of said target.)

"Protego Horribilis", shoted the emerald eyed wizard. His shield blocked the spell and reflected it back to Voldemort who flicked it away with his wand.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae". A fire shot out towards Voldemort from Harry's wand.

"Protego Maxima"

Spells were fired by each of them with equal ferocity but were repelled by the other. Seeing that Voldemort could not be easily beaten by magic, Harry rushed at him with his enhanced speed to punch him straight on the face with his enhanced strength.

Voldemort caught Harry's fist in his hand and mocked," Harry, Harry, Harry. You resort to muggle duel to fight me. I must say you must be truly desperate, boy."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized that Voldemort also had enhanced powers. His mind could only ask one question which was how.

Seeing the question in Harry's eyes, Voldemort chuckled and replied, "Potter, I know you want to know how. You see, when I took your blood from you, it connected me a bit to your magic. So when you performed rituals on yourself, even I got the same enhancements as you. You see, Harry. We are equal as the Prophecy states."

Not wasting his time, Harry summoned the Gryffindor's sword in his hand and charged. His blade was met in mid air with another blade used by Voldemort.

The two wizards clashed at each other with their equal strength, speed and stamina for few minutes. After one particular clash, Harry managed to cut Voldemort. But the Basilisk venom didn't work as Voldemort had Harry's blood which included having his immunity to all poisons.

"Fumos Duo", incanted Harry which produced a huge amount of smoke. As the smoke completely covered the room, Harry went to the other side and spoke the spell in a whisper, "Flippendo Tria"

As the spell hit Voldemort, he was thrown back with a high flip and was aout to stand back up when he felt a blade on his neck.

Harry was standing with Gryffindor's sword at Voldemort's neck. "Time to die, Riddle.", Harry called out.

Voldemort took a last gambit and fired a spell from his wand with all his magic pushed with it to properly power the spell.

"Alienare Magicae Mihi"

(This spell was used to transfer the magic of the victim to the person who spoke the incantation. It was a very dangerous spell as if the supposed victim blocked the spell, the spell would return back to the caster. This would cause a reveresal meaning the supposed victim would recieve all of the caster's magic.)

As the spell traveled towards Harry, he raised the sword to block the spell. The spell hit the Gryffindor's Sword and reverted back to Voldemort. As Voldemort's magic was transfered to Harry Potter, the Dark Mark of all the Death Eaters was transfering their magic to Voldemort which was again transferred to Harry. Though most of the magic during the tranfer was tranferred to Earth, Harry's magic level was increased 5 times.

Voldemort's magically obtained body was no longer able to sustain itself without magic causing him to die. All the Death Eaters were now completely magic less. All of them hated muggles and squibs and now they were themselves as magic less as a muggle. It was Irony at its best.

Looking at the now magic less and dead Voldemort, Harry transfered his body to the Ministry. Smirking to himself on imagining their faces on seeing Voldemort's body, he started his bike and flew off.

Harry smiled sadly as he saw all his friends sitting listening to the reading of the will. He wanted to tell and meet them but he had already decided what he would do. He turned backword to see Griphook standing there.

"Griphook, I trust everything is prepared."

"Yes", Griphook replied as he presented a small trunk to Harry. "All of your remaining wealth is completely stored in this bottomless trunk. It has been shrunk and charmed to be featherlight for covinience."

"Good. I must be going now. Wish me luck, Griphook." With that Harry apparated away.

"Good Luck, Mr. Potter. May you found what you wish for." Griphook whispered to the now empty room.

It was a completely quiet in the Death Room as the Unspeakables liked to call it. Suddenly a black clad person appeared in the room. This person looked around and fiinding the room empty, took out a ring and wore it, took out an Invisiblity cloak and put it on himself. Lastly he removed a wand from his belt and walked forward. As he came face to face with the Veil of Death, he walked through it without even a pause. The Veil Room was once again completely silent. Its last occupant now long gone to some other world and it collapsed completely closing any revenue of finding the black clad wizard, bearer of the Deathly Hallows, as was his wish.

 **Author's notes: Sorry was late for this chapter. I was away and didn't have my laptop with me. So The next Chapter will see Harry in The Avengers World. I know Harry sounds Very very powerful but believe me he will lose most of his powers in the next chapter. Although the reasons will be explained in the later chapters.**


End file.
